


Never According to Plan

by penpea



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpea/pseuds/penpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmas Eve and everything’s going according to plan. You and Nanami had been in charge of organizing the Christmas party and work had gone on better than expected. The decorations were perfect and the food looked delicious. The Christmas tree was a magnificent sight with sparkling lights and hanging ornaments. Everything was going as planned but you still felt like something was off. And, of course, when you look you see Komaeda sauntering through the room with a smug little smile on his face; you know that you were right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never According to Plan

It’s Christmas Eve and everything’s going according to plan. You and Nanami had been in charge of organizing the Christmas party and work had gone on better than expected. The decorations were perfect and the food looked delicious. The Christmas tree was a magnificent sight with sparkling lights and hanging ornaments. Everything was going as planned but you still felt like something was off. And, of course, when you look you see Komaeda sauntering through the room with a smug little smile on his face; you know that you were right.

So far, you haven’t talked to him and he has only waved at you from afar when he had come. He’s dressed the same as usual except that he’s sporting a green sweater instead of the jacket he usually wears. You would have thought it looked good on him if it hadn’t been the same one you were wearing. You try to keep your distance so your friends don’t notice the fact that you’re wearing matching clothes. It’s beyond embarrassing and you wish you could run away while everyone was busy partying.

Still, you’re glad everyone’s enjoying themselves. You see Saionji and Koizumi chatting with each other; Nidai and Akane seems to be busy sparring as usual but luckily there’s little blood this time. Ibuki’s busy screaming, no, singing at the top of her lungs and Togami’s having a hard time getting her down from the table.  
And then there’s Souda who seems anguished for some reason- and when you glance in the direction he’s looking, you see why. Sonia is standing with Gundam in a corner and they seem to be blushing, you think. That’s the exact moment Sonia pulls on Gundam’s scarf and kisses him fiercely. You can hear Souda’s screams a mile away and everyone else rejoices that Sonia and Gundam are kissing under the mistletoe.

_Wait, what the hell? Where did the mistletoe come from?_

You were fairly certain you had cancelled all plans to hang mistletoe because a bunch of teenagers in a party with mistletoe was…dangerous.

“Ah, Hinata-kun, why aren’t you rejoicing along with everyone else?” Komaeda says from behind you and you jump a little because you hadn’t noticed him make his way to you. He looks really happy and you’re surprised.

“…there wasn’t supposed to be any mistletoe,” you mutter “did they bring it themselves?”

“Come now, Hinata-kun, do you really think either of them are bold enough to bring mistletoe here just so they could kiss?” he laughs a little and you feel silly.

“I’m pretty sure neither Nanami nor I hung it…” you say and it hits you.

“You! Komaeda, you did this didn’t you?”

Komaeda looks glad that you figured it out and crosses his arms.

“Wasn’t it a great idea?” he steps towards you, “Hanging mistletoe to spread love among everyone. You know…love truly brings about a unique kind of hope…I only wished to see that,”

He’s still stepping towards you, spouting ridiculous nonsense and you try to move back. He’s really getting into your personal space now and you don’t feel too comfortable.

“Okay you’re kinda right about that but –hey get back a little! - but you could have at least asked us,” you say quickly.

“I’m sorry about that I just couldn’t help myself…look!” he points to the right and when you look you have to resist the urge to groan.

There’s mistletoe hanging from every inch of the ceiling and you see Kuzuryuu standing on tiptoe, giving Peko a kiss on the cheek. You heave a sigh.

“You really went overboard as usual,”

“No one seems to mind so I think you should stop worrying," he looks concerned and his face is too close to yours,"You don’t look like you're enjoying yourself, Hinata-kun,” 

You really want to get away from him but you figure that that would be rude and it’s not like you don’t like him. It’s just that the romantic mood of the party has made standing alone with Komaeda a little awkward. you hastily take a step back.

“Hinata-kun-” Komaeda says urgently and moves forward. You instinctively move back further- Komaeda sighs.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t do that…,” he says and there’s a weird smile on his face as if he’s both happy and embarrassed.

“Huh?”

He points upwards with his index finger and you realize that both you and Komaeda are now standing under mistletoe.

Your ears turn red in embarrassment and you wish you had run away when you had the chance. Komaeda’s looking at you sheepishly his head lowered slightly.

“I’m sorry you had to be stuck here with a person like me,” he says lightly, “you were opposed to the idea to begin with…”

“I told you it’s okay already! Besides, it’s for those who want to do it right? We don’t have to do it you know,” you say and wince when Komaeda’s face suddenly becomes a little downcast.

“Oh…that’s right,” he smiles again but it seems forced. He turns to move away but your hand shoots out instinctively to grab his wrist.

“What is it, Hinata-kun?” he says, confused.

“I forgot to say this but…nice sweater, Komaeda,”  
You can’t believe you’re saying this and would have totally regretted it if he hadn’t chosen that exact moment to break into an incredibly childish grin.

“Likewise, Hinata-kun,”

You don’t know what you were thinking but you pull his arm, jerking him so that his face is front of yours and then you’re kissing him. You hadn’t planned on doing it but seeing that grin of his, you _know_ that you find him cute and hey, you’re standing under mistletoe. You’re _supposed_ to kiss, right?

Komaeda seems surprised for only a second before he’s leaning into you, his arms going around your waist and pressing his lips to yours with surprising force. Your mind goes blank and all you can feel is Komaeda and his lips and your hands in his fluffy, white hair.

When you break away it’s only because you’re short of breath but you don’t let go of him. Komaeda is so close you can hear him breathe and then he looks at you with those murky gray eyes of his and you suddenly feel very, very embarrassed.

“That was…surprisingly forceful, Hinata-kun,” he says jokingly and you swat him on the arm.

“Shut up!” you say “I could say the same about you,”

You really hope no one saw you two but it’s a silly wish and you can already hear Saionji making puking sounds in the background and Souda and Kuzuryuu whooping and laughing. It’s a weird reaction but you don’t feel half as bad about the whole thing after seeing them so giddy.

“See? Doesn’t love bring about a new kind of hope in everyone?” Komaeda says in glee and you crack a smile.

“You’re just saying that because you’re glad the mistletoe worked out for you, aren’t you?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop writing so much komahina...


End file.
